They Say the Rain Changes People
by Bejerwin
Summary: (in this case it makes Allen tsundere towards the end and I'm sorry) The one-shot where it's almost entirely just dialogue of any given day at the Black Order because PROMPT (for Laven Week 2016).


Summary: **(in this case it makes Allen tsundere towards the end and I'm sorry)** The one-shot where it's almost entirely just dialogue of any given day at the Black Order because PROMPT.

Notes: IDEK anymore, please forgive me I just needed to write. It's late again so it's sucky. And it's for Day 3, August _**10th**_ _\- Mercury | Magician | Intellect, communication, understanding._ I suck at deadlines.

* * *

It was roughly midday when Lavi left his room. He hadn't had the chance to leave since the old panda was keeping him busy with Bookmen work. Being locked away so long drives people crazy and the pitter pat sounds of the rain on his window all morning wasn't helping the cause. The exorcist cracked his neck, and yawned as he shut the door behind him.

The hall was empty, but he could tell the Order was bustling with work and people. He wasn't leaving for a few days for his next mission since he was assigned to go with Miranda to a church in Italy, but he already wanted to be back in bed, resting after the long mission that hadn't even happened yet. He sighed, taking a stroll down the long corridor, not entirely sure what he wanted to do yet. The rain made him less willing to go outside. He considered eating, which was probably his best option at the moment after working so hard all throughout the day when he saw the mop of white hair just further down the hall.

"Aaaa-lleeeen~!" the rabbit called while picking up his pace to catch up with his friend.

The teen turned at the sound of the familiar voice, books in his arms, wearing a casual outfit. And by casual, that meant a white button up and pants with his usual boots.

"Ah, Lavi, finally out and about, how was the book work?" Allen inquired with a grin.

The redhead slowed down to a walk after he caught up, his expression falling at the thought of all the work he had just completed.

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes! That old man made me wake up early to translate some books at four in the morning! I need at least nine hours of sleep, Allen, you have no idea how hard it is! And the rain, I never thought I'd go crazy from just water splashing against glass!"

Allen just chuckled, adjusting his arms so the books would stop slipping in his grip.

Lavi stopped whining, noticing the teen's struggle. "Oh, want me to help you?"

"If you don't mind, that'd be great." Allen stopped walking. Lavi picked up the first two books his hands touched, immediately reading the titles on the olden leather spines before following his friend down the hall.

"Allen, why are you reading about the Odrysian Kingdom? And this one, The Iliad? I mean the second one makes sense, it's not a bad read, but?" Lavi weighed the books in his hands, judging them, analyzing them.

The white haired boy sighed and shrugged. "They're sending me to Bulgaria soon, and since I've been finishing up training earlier than usual, I decided to pick up the first book about Bulgaria from the library. I didn't really get into it obviously, but I tried." Lavi nodded.

"Huh, I had to retranslate a few passages from this book the other day, actually. I can tell you all about it if you want," Lavi offered.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind educating myself a bit on history, it's just that all the books I've picked up so far have been less than exciting."

"Ha ha! Don't worry, Allen, with me as your teacher, there is nothing you cannot learn! I'm a history nut, for obvious reasons, but I understand history is hard to really soak in if you weren't actually there."  
"Wouldn't you know a thing or two?" Allen flashed a knowing glance, still smiling gently as he continued his walk.

"Ehh, yeah, ha ha!" Lavi scratched his face as if embarrassed. "So what about the Iliad?"

"For fun, it's easier for me to read than an actual history book." Allen abruptly came to a stop and opened the door to the library. _Had we really walked that far already?_ He walked in, holding the door open for the redhead who waltzed in after him, chirping a thank you as he did.

The library was enormous. Allen could easily get lost maze of shelves as each one looked the same to him, the books hardly deviating in color and appearance. The library cart which usually was left by the entrance for returns was missing, so he began reading the shelf markers, numbers and letters he didn't really understand, before Lavi took the rest of the books in his arms and shelved them himself.

"Helps to have a Bookman for a friend, huh, beansprout~?" Allen could practically hear Lavi smiling from behind the books, he was so full of himself sometimes.

"My name is Allen, idiot-Lavi. It's never changed." Lavi just cackled in response. Carefully making space for each book on their respective shelves.

Allen stood where Lavi had left him, not bothering to follow where the other was placing all the books, he doubted he'd borrow them again. Maybe the Iliad, but that was probably it.

He found himself watching the lightning flash in the sky through the window at the far end of the library. It was dark outside but it wasn't even close to evening yet. He could hear a lonely crack of thunder, waiting for more, although none seemed to follow afterwards.

After waiting for roughly five minutes, Lavi bounced back over to his white haired friend. "Thank goodness you practically live in the library," Allen sighed. "I got lost just looking for those books the first time."

"Ya know, Allen, I can help you learn the lay out of the library, it's not hard. The books maybe dusty and old, but the library itself is pretty well organized. At least in comparison to the science section. The system used in the library is glorious in its own right."

The boy scanned the many rows of shelves, all blending into a dark brown color. The lights were dying out, needing to be changed already. He shook his head after a moment. "I think I'm good for now, Lavi, thank you."

"It could be fuuuun~. Spend some quality time? _Surrounded_ by books?"

"I thought you had enough of books after this morning?"

Lavi shivered. "You're right, but it doesn't mean I dislike them any less! We can really bond over books ya know?" Allen rolled his eyes and just turned on his heel. "Allen, don't just ignore me!"

"I'm going to lunch, have you eaten yet?"

"Actually no I haven't, that old geezer didn't even let me have breakfast… Wait, don't change the subject." Allen snickered in response. "Allen," Lavi whined, following after the exorcist anyway.

* * *

It was just the two of them at their table, Kanda had just left upon entering the cafeteria, not acknowledging their existence as they said hello. Allen's many different dishes took up most of their eating space anyway, so it was probably for the best it was just them two.

They ate lunch relatively in smiles and laughter, talking about whatever crossed their minds. Lavi made a bit of a mess as he got a bit too enthusiastic in a reenactment of a detail he forgot to mention from his last mission which took place in Portugal.

After finishing up, Lavi checked for the time, grumbling at the thought of going back to his room to do more work that he was sure was waiting for him.

"Hey, Allen."

Allen hadn't looked up yet, wiping his face for the last time on a napkin. "What is it, Lavi?"

"Are you going back to your room after this?"

"Probably, why? I might do some extra training though if I get too bored."

Allen was getting up when Lavi shot him the best puppy dog face he could manage, wet eyes (or in this case, eye), pouting lip, and his hands curled up under his chin. It was as if an arrow shot through Allen's chest.

"What are you making that face for?" Allen stuttered.

Lavi whimpered, blinking a few times before he said, "Can I please stay with you for awhile?"

"But… don't you have work to do still?"

"Aroo, aroo, please?"

Allen gulped. "You know even if I said no, I have a feeling you would still follow me back to my room anyway…"  
"Is that a yes?"

The teen grumbled quietly, scratching his head. "Yes…"

"Meow!"

"Are you a dog or a cat, make up your mind! And you don't have to make creepy faces like that, you could have just asked me like a normal person."

"Aw, but it's more fun to get your reaction this way, you're fun to mess with."

"Is that really the only reason, you idiot?"

The hammer-wielding exorcist said nothing and just smiled while cocking his head to one side, following the boy as he sighed and led the way back to his room.

Lavi threw his arms behind his head. Neither had said anything for a few minutes. The silent space between them was filled with random booms of thunder and the clacking of their feet on the tiles of headquarters. The rabbit occupied himself by watched curiously the length of each step the younger male took, humming a tune that matched the tempo set by his feet.

"What song is that?" Allen asked curiously.

Lavi stopped humming the tune and instead hummed in thought. "I actually don't know, it came from a stack of musical scores I came across last week, they were never completed or performed unfortunately. They came from France, but that's all I know about it."

"Oh," he muttered in reply. "It sounds beautiful though."

"Well, this is just how I think it is supposed to be played, I never actually tested it, I don't always get a chance to play around with music, but I've picked up a few things about reading it. Panda keeps me busy with books instead, although the arts are just as important as everything else."

They turned down a hallway, as Lavi continued humming to the beat of Allen's footsteps. Allen's hand hesitated as he opened the door to his room for his fellow exorcist, following in after him. Lavi didn't say anything but his eyes easily caught such a simple change in movement. He shut the door softly before taking off his boots and lining them against the wall.

Lavi quickly made himself comfortable, with one boot on and the other lying by the boy's bed as he examined the stack of books on the bedside table. He shook off the other boot as he scanned the contents of each one.

"You've become a bookworm, huh, Allen?"

"I've just been, you know, bored lately." The teen shrugged casually as if it was nothing.

"So you've decided to also read about ancient Roman aqueducts, Dante's Inferno, and an entire biography of some old Chinese emperor?"

"Yes, I didn't look at the books when I borrowed them, I just kind of took them off the shelf."

"Well it's quite a coincidence that I just happened to have returned these specific books to the library recently."

"Oh, really?" Allen slowly shuffled over to his bed and sat, looking in literally every other direction but towards Lavi.

"Allen."

"Lavi."

"Have you been reading the same books as me on purpose?"

"What? You just said it was quite the coincidence. What sort of accusation is this?"

"Or you've been paying attention to me ramble about the books I've been reading and you've decided to check them out for yourself?"

"That is also a possibility."

"Aww, does my little exorcist wanna have intellectual conversations with the genius Lavi?"

"Go die, idiot-Lavi." The younger practically growled.

Lavi jumped, surprised at the sudden change in Allen's tone. He turned towards Allen, sitting on the bed as well. The teen still hadn't turned around to face him, fisting the covers on his bed in one hand. A thought crossed Lavi's mind, and he grinned devilishly, although Allen had no clue. "You know, there are better ways to learn about history than reading books." The redhead watched Allen's ear become tainted pink.

"And what is that?" His voice was less aggressive.

The exorcist leaned in, bracing his weight on his arms on the bed. He brought his face close to the other's head, his mouth dangerously close to his ear.

Allen could feel Lavi's hair tickle the back of his neck and it took every ounce of self-restraint to not scoot away. His ear felt suddenly much hotter with Lavi breathing on it. A shiver went down his back. He was beginning to feel anxious with Lavi not saying anything for what seemed like an eternity. He grit his teeth as another shiver electrified his spine before dissipating.

A light flashed through the window, the rain heavier than ever that day.

Just when he thought he couldn't handle the stagnant air anymore, he felt a sharp pain in his left ear. He grabbed for it, and quickly turned around, staring at Lavi with a shocked, yet red, face. Lavi had sat back and leaned against the headboard, just grinning as he always did, showing off his teeth a bit more than usual and Allen knew what had just happened.

"Why did you bite my ear?!" The white-haired male's voice exchanged anger for embarrassed and surprised.

"Calm down, beansprout, I just wanted to see your reaction again!" He winked. It wasn't a total lie. Although it was also his way of getting the boy to look at him. If he was going to be angry, he at least wanted to see it.

"It's Allen… I shouldn't have let you come into my room after all..." the boy sighed.

"Don't be like that, Allen, I was just messing with you."

Allen dropped his hands from the side of his head, resting them in his lap. He was sold on what Lavi was saying and frowned. His eyebrows knit together while he glared holes into the redhead.

"Now my ear hurts and it's your fault, that was way too hard."

Lavi let out a long sigh, wiping the grin off of his face. He adjusted his position on the bed and opened his arms to Allen.

"Let me make it up to you, c'mere," he coaxed.

"Why would I want to be in your papyrus smelling arms?" Allen spat.

"I don't smell like papyrus! Wait, what's wrong with papyrus?" Lavi defended. The teen's eye twitched and Lavi gulped. "Allen don't make me beg, I think it's cute that you're interested in the same things as me, now let me apologize already."

"Apologize for what?"

"For the books, because apparently it's a big deal you didn't want me to know about it, and for biting your ear. I'm sorry now come here and let me prove it to you."

Allen made a big display of considering the offer. He placed a hand on his chin as if pondering the option, cocking his head from side to side as he hummed mockingly. Lavi's arms began to feel heavy and he put them down.

"Did I say you could put your arms down?" Allen's voice was harsh and dark.

"No sir!" he exclaimed, raising his arms back up, closing his eye.

He thought he was going to start sweating, waiting for Allen to do something when he felt the weight shift on the bed. Something warm made itself comfortable in between his legs, resting on his chest and pulling his tired arms around itself.

Lavi cracked open his one emerald eye and peered down at the boy he was now holding. His lips curved into a smile. He rested his face in the silvery hair, taking in Allen's scent, he always seemed to smell clean, it was fairly faint though.

"You're creepy."

"Please don't be bitter, you're never like this, what did I do wrong?"

Allen mumbled something Lavi didn't quite catch and he felt bad for having to ask him to repeat.

"I said, I just thought it would be weird if I took such a high interest in what you read, as if I was a stalker and I didn't like the idea of me 'stalking' so I was embarrassed when you found out… And it doesn't help when you talk like that, or messing with me when I am irrationally embarrassed, and you are an idiot, Lavi…"

The redhead tightened his hold around the younger teen and planted kisses on his hot face. "I'm sorry I teased you," he stopped to kiss. "I don't think it's weird you took a high interest." _Kiss_. "But it makes me happy." _Kiss_. "You could have just asked me to tutor you." _Kiss._ "I would be more than happy to do this, or anything for that matter for you, Allen." _Kiss._

Allen reached for a book off the bedside table and scanned it. "Then tell me all about Dante's Inferno until I fall asleep if you're sorry."

"Sure, but wouldn't it be better if we changed positions for you to fall asleep? This could strain your neck." _And mine._

"No, if we change now you might be the one who falls asleep instead, and I know you like to take naps, Lavi."

"Guh… You got me. Alright…"

Lavi began his much more modern rendition of Dante's Inferno, just as Allen nodded off in his arms.

* * *

Lavi had fallen asleep shortly after Allen. They had moved in their sleep into a spooning position. The redhead blinked the sleep away enough to get a grasp of his surroundings, noticing the rain had stopped and the sun was setting already. They had been asleep maybe two hours.

The elder teen pulled the younger tighter against his chest, nuzzling the nape of the other's neck, before falling back asleep. They would probably wake up in time for dinner, Allen's stomach wouldn't allow them to miss a meal. And even if they didn't, Lavi didn't mind at all missing dinner to spend time with his favorite exorcist.

* * *

Notes: Definitely not how I planned it in my head, but I finished. And now onto more prompts I am suuuuper late on. I am also trying to do HQ Captains week and Zutara week so I probably won't be sleeping because I reeeeeeally want to contribute to these weeks. Ugh. I love hearing comments nonetheless it keeps me going! (Also IDK if you can tell but I am trying to find a comfortable way to write DGM fics, I hope it just gets better from here *sweat*)


End file.
